Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to generate, download, view, access, or otherwise interact with multimedia or media content, such as images, videos, audio, and text. For example, users of a social networking system (or service) can load, stream, access, and/or share video content items by utilizing their computing devices.
In some instances, users can access, view, upload, and/or share various video content items (i.e., videos), such as via a media sharing online resource. For example, the media sharing online resource can be included with the social networking system. However, under conventional approaches specifically arising in the realm of computer technology, storing video content items can require significant resources at the social networking system. Moreover, conventional approaches can, in many cases, fail to take into consideration that certain users may desire to upload lower quality videos to reduce data consumption while other users may desire to upload higher quality videos regardless of data consumption. Accordingly, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing, accessing, or interacting with media content such as videos.